narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sought Out Light
Sigma sat on the ledges of the gate of Ryūgakure, when Omega approached him. "Good evening, eh Sigma." He stated, bending down with his hands behind his back. Sigma's view continued to face forward, as if he didn't want to see the face of Omega. "Do you know, why I wanted to meet you so badly?" Omega asked as he stood completely up and turned his back to face Sigma. Naidō in it's avian-like form sat on Sigma's shoulder. "Sigma, I've sought you out for many years, a family member that was worthy enough to awaken his Mangekyō." Suddenly, two more shinobi appear at Omega's side, thought the two were facing Sigma. "Sigma, this doesn't feel right." Naidō whispered, as it began to merge into the shoulder of Sigma. "Kane, Asura." Sigma states, knowing what Naido said was extremely right. "See Sigma, unlike me, you have been able to awaken your Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. I lack that extent of light buddy. Now here's where you come into play." As Omega still stood turned around, Sigma stood to his feet. "Mom and Dad's eyes are too old, I need something a bit more fresh." A puff of smoke appeared, and Omega stood wielding his Scale. "Wait! Omega, what are you saying." Sigma declared, confused of the commotion. As he continued to look at the three men, Asura's eyes changed into his Rinnegan, and Kane's changed into his Mangekyō Sharingan. "Sorry Sigma..." Kane stated, as a tear dripped down his face. "Get him." Omega declared... Both Asura and Kane drifted to Sigma's side, Kane then drew out his Omni Sword. "Iaidō" He shouted, slicing directly through Sigma, he whipped the blood off of his blade, and but it back in it's sheath. "Let this be over" Kane thought as he continued to face the opposing direction. However the crafty Sigma, used his Body Replacement Technique, to avoid the technique. "Sigma, why couldn't you at least play dead and took the opportunity to run." Asura thought. See the truth was, Asura and Kane didn't want to collide with Sigma under these circumstances. They viewed him as a younger brother. "Kane, Asura, why?" Sigma asked, but the two dropped their heads. Sigma looked at the two, "I see...That being said, Omega, why?" Omega smiled at Sigma. "You think, I just jumped and decided. 'Oh I want the Eternal Light?' NO From the jump, this has been my plan. The fight against AsuraFlash vs Spark was no spar! Haha. See, I sent Asura out to scope your abilities, so when the time came I could read you out. When you trained to control the DataraBiggest Pillar Ever. I know your weaknesses to your strong points. Sigma, this battle is most certainly mine!" Omega shouted, as he then began to close in on Sigma. He pointed two fingers, which appeared to be a signal for Kane and Asura to close in as well. Omega closed in on Sigma front the front, and had his blade in his left hand, Asura closed in from Sigma's back, and Kane from the left. Sigma had one way to go, but Omega's blade would slice directly through him. "Sigma, here's the time now. I'm sure he doesn't know that since you've acquired control over Datara, you can reuse the Kamui." "Very well then." Sigma's eye's change to his unique Mangekyō Sharingan, and as it did that, he charged directly for Omega. "Fool" Omega stated, and Kane and Asura's eyes grew large. Sigma continued, but phased through him. The three almost collided, but before they could, Sigma turned around, to face them. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" He yelled, sending a large wave towards the group. The entire technique, was absorbed, and when the finally fully gone, Asura had his Rinnegan active. Sigma was surprised, "Asura....Kane...I promise to free you two." As Sigma's Mangekyō began to take shape, the ground beneath the opposing three men began to quake. Naidō, showed it's spirit-like head from Sigma's shoulder. "Sigma, how will you use this technique, without hurting Asura and Kane?" Naidō asked, hoping Sigma had come up with a plan. "I used this technique on Asura before, surely he's come up with way to devise it. Kane however...damn." The quakes suddenly began to stop. Omega glared at Sigma, as he began to put the piece together. "OH WHAT DO WE GOT HERE!? THIS BOY CAN'T USE THE TECHNIQUE, BECAUSE KANE CAN'T ESCAPE...WE SUNNY YOU DONE, DONE IT NOW." Omega mocked, as his very own Mangekyō, began to take it's root. Sigma gaze at Omega, with the look of disgust that not even the Sage himself could change. "So you actually feel good about this huh? Being able to manipulate your own comrades? I swear by my words, you'll find a resting place today." Omega pointed to himself, "Who Me? Couldn't be. Because last time I check, you swore to your daughter you would never kill. You think the whole Ryūko incident was a Reikoku's doing? Anyone can easily manipulate, and give hints when you're not going to be home Sigma..." Sigma's eyes grew large, "You devised the plan, that got my son killed!?" Sigma''s body trembled, his killing intent grew. Kane, and Asura too, were both shocked as well. "No, Omega you didn't" Kane thought, as a million thoughts raced through his head. "If you think th-" Sigma cut Omega off from his words. "Shut up." At this point Sigma's head was glomped down facing the ground. "Who do you thi-" Again Omega was cut off, "I said SHUT UP!" Sigma lifted his head, his eyes were overtaken, by his Rinnegan, and tears that flowed like a water stream. He lifted his arm out, "Sigma make sure, we protect Asura and Kane." Sigma's eyes glowed green. "Green glowing?" Omega asked, not having any knowledge of what it meant. Asura tapped Kane, and a instance the became protected by Kane's sand. "Almighty Push" From his hand, was a wave, that pushed every tree surrounding the village away, and pushed Omega back, causing him to collide with a large oak tree. As he hit it, he spat up blood. "I know the battle, has just started, but I need to end it as soon as possible." Omega thought, as he stood up, revealing scars, and blood. His clothes were torn. From Sigma's side, a clones emerged, and shot, towards the scent of Asura and Kane, who had been already making their way back. "Lord Ryūkage!" The two shouted, but the clone stood in-front of them. "Asura, Kane, take care of the clone. Sigma is mine." The clone stood, with it's Mangekyō glaring at the men. The two men's eyes staded behind the clone, watching the fight. "See Sigma, no matter how much you attempt to hurt me, it won't matter. You go around boasting about how you want, to change the world with your power, but look at you now? You're as helpless that even, you've gotten the Eternal light, solved nothing, Rinnegan, solved nothing, and even the Shinju, in-tact with you, solved nothing." Omega, laughed again, at how his younger brother, appeared to have solved nothing. "Yet, you still lose to Reikoku...Well guess what? I'll get your light, and defeat Reikoku, and the entire shinobi world will acknowledge us, the Uchiha!" Omega's body instantly became engulfed in a light blue aura. "This is my very own Hiryū Chakra Mode." "I thought I told you to shut up." Where the clone was, the two men still stood, the Rinnegan then took root. "Tsukuyomi" He stated, cause both of the men to pass out. "I'm sorry you two." He stated, warping them away. "You talk to much, for someone who won't be able to hold their younger brother down." In a instance, Omega vanished, and appeared behind Sigma. And he punched him with his sheer strength. This punch sent Sigma flying, and even made him collide with his clone. When Sigma crashed into the ground, a large dust screen was created. Sigma, walked from the dust. I, bearing no scars. "Ah indestructible." Omega stated, and from his chakra appendaged hands he created a black orb. "Secret Technique: Black Hole! How could you allow me to place the seal on you?" Omega exempted as he began to laugh again. "I'll be sure, to explain to Orihime what happened." On Sigma's hand was a white colored chakra, and it flowed over to the orb. At this point, Sigma was being pulled in, with other environmental items. Under neath the orb, opened a black portal, and it pulled the black hole in, canceling the black hole. Omega opened his mouth wide. "Sigma here comes the Tailed Beast Bomb." Naidō stated, as he emerged from Sigma's shoulder. "So, he'd a jinchūriki Sigma." The Datara stated, "You guys stand back, I'll finish this...in an instance." From his back, Sigma pulled his Gunbai. Omega shot the ball from his mouth, and it raced towards Sigma, at blinding speed. Around Sigma's gunbai, a barrier erected. The bomb collide with Sigma's gunbai, yet it disappeared. "Omega, stop this now, and I will put this in the past." "NOPE" Omega coldly stated, as he created four clones, which he then clapped his hands. "I gotta make this fast, and trap him in the box quickly." The orb appeared again, with it's gravitational field around it. Sigma's chakra then began to, to travel from his body into the hole. Two of the clones, then closed in onto Sigma's side. With their Sage Mode and Mangekyō's active. They both shouted, "Sage Art: Amaterasu Celestial Bombs!" The clones created gigantic meteorite-like globs, which where then encoated in the Blaze Release. However as the two meteorites bombarded Sigma, his Rinngan glowed gold. He held his gunbai up again. "Naidō, Sigma is emotionless at this point. The fact, that his older brother, who waited for ever to meet him, wants to kill him. He won't respond to us, he will only hence our help." The Datara added, suppying Naido with information. The two meteors dropped down on Sigma from his sides, and Sigma held his gunbai upwards, this time, it became encoated in a chakra. As the globs collided, the smashed Sigma down into the ground, and as they did, began to slowly disappear. As it did, Omega began to show his fatigue, his eye balls would began to lose the mangekyo vision, which wasn't the best either. "Now, to trap him in the.." Omega stopped, as he noticed Sigma began to slowly stand to his feet. His body suddenly became engulfed in his very own chakra cloak. "The Ten-Tails Chakra Mode." Sigma dropped his gunbai... "He must've used the Preta Path, to absorbe the technique....shit, I think I might have overdid it." Sigma leaped into the air. "Sigma, re-think this...He's still your blood..." Sigma held his two hands infront of himself, and directed them towards Omega... Sigma created a black orb in his palms. "Zokunengotta." From his palm, the orb moved swiftly. "Sigma...." A split second before the orb made contact with the surface, it disappeared. Omega stood there, and from Sigma was. "Mugenmaya" Naidō revealed its full avian form. "Sigma, why e Mugenmaya?" "Naidō, my technique, isn't on the complete level as Izanami, but its mechanics compare. But instead, it traps them in a world were they want to be, where they want to see. Inorder to break, one must except that this is not their rightful world and submit." References